the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Tedros
Tedros is a sixteen year old Prince, son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, and the heir to the throne of Camelot. He is a former student of The School for Good, and the School for Boys. He briefly took the position of the School Master in the Events ending The School for Good and Evil and beginning A World Without Princes. He is currently engaged to Agatha of Woods Beyond. Personality At first, Tedros is made out as stuck up (as said by Hester herself in the chapter he was introduced) and cocksure, even. Like the other Evers (besides Kiko), he also judged Agatha as a witch and mocked her friendship with Sophie. It's also shown that he's used to getting attention, and actually enjoys flaunting his assets, due to the fact that he's Good's heartthrob and King Arthur's son. However, beneath his self-assured, bold, exterior lies a loyal, kind and brave heart. Because of witnessing his mother's unfaithfulness as well as being loved by most of the Good girls only because of his looks and never because of who he is, Tedros is actually scared and unsure whenever it comes to love, until the spark between him and Agatha ignited. It's also shown that Tedros is very gentlemanly (such as when he tried to shake hands with Agatha when they first met) at times. Appearance Tedros is described as the most handsome boy in Good, with blue eyes and golden blonde hair. He's also described as being tall and having skin that was said to be the same color as desert sand. It is implied that he is muscular and well-built. Like all other Ever boys, he wears a rugby sweater when playing rugby and wore a blue chainmail mesh armor during the Trial by Tale. When he was talking to Agatha about Sophie becoming a witch after swordplay, he wore a blue sleeveless shirt. After being transformed into a hideous Never by Sophie, he was described as having the appearance of a bald, scrawny man with a scarred face and a very shiny head. He was ugly like most of the Nevers were before being transformed into beautiful Evers due to Sophie's magic. Family Tedros is the son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Queen Guinevere left King Arthur and Tedros when he was nine. This broke King Arthur's heart, which was a major cause his death a year later. Tedros never understood why his mother would tell him and his father that she loved them when in the end, whenever she would run off with one of the king's knights (Lancelot). Tedros vowed to never make the same mistake his father made, yet, ever. He meets his mother again in The Last Ever After, and after initially cold-shouldering her, Agatha convinces him to reconcile with her after her Queen's promise, which he does. He loves her very much, so much as to it is implied that when they get to Camelot he takes the death warrant off her head. Beatrix, Agatha and Sophie: A Harsh Competition Tedros is first introduced in Chapter 5, "Boys Ruin Everything" and contributes to the plot. When he first enters the room in Chapter 5, everyone stares, and he is believed to be the king of all the princes. This is where we learn that Tedros is probably the most handsome boy in School. He attracts all the girls in The School for Good, well... except for Agatha, who isn't really paying any attention whatsoever. She secretly wants him to fall on his sword. After Agatha and Sophie figure out the riddle that they get from the School Master, they find out that the answer is "Love", and they decided that Sophie is supposed to be the Good student. She must prove to Tedros that she is very Good so he will kiss her so Agatha and Sophie can return home. But when Tedros tries to kiss Sophie, she turns away and tells him that they should wait. Agatha flips out. This is when Agatha realizes that Sophie doesn't want to go home, she wants to stay with her prince. From the first time they saw him, Beatrix and Sophie fell head over heels for Tedros. Both of them fought over him, spreading rumors about one another and talking behind each others backs, revealing each others' hate towards one another. Beatrix is very clingy to Tedros, and he notices that. He talks about how she only likes him because of his looks. He then thinks it is the same with Sophie after the Trial by Tale when she wouldn't come out to save him. She didn't want him to see her naked, and at the end having Agatha saved him instead. But in the end, his true princess is Agatha, who loves him just for being who he is Challenges Prove Them Wrong Even though it had never been done before, Tedros and Sophie think they are meant to be. Before Sophie and Tedros were together, and she was still trying to win his heart, there were challenges in Surviving Fairy Tales so that the Everboys could find their princess. Every time, Tedros picked Agatha (much to his surprise), and until they broke up, Sophie didn't think much of it. She simply told Agatha to bug off and stop stealing her prince, and she did. But then, after the Trial by Tale when Tedros thought that she had betrayed him, he realized that he always picked Agatha and that Agatha was his princess all along. Agatha made a wish to become beautiful, and she thought did. She started to smile more and brush her hair and takes care of herself, and soon was the most beautiful of all the Evergirls. Tedros started to notice. He and all the other boys drooled over her while the girls plotted their revenge and slapped the boys next to them for sneaking looks at Agatha. And she started to feel something when she looked at Tedros, and she even had a dream one night that someone, whose face she couldn't make out, asked her to the Ever's Snow Ball. And one day, she found out that it was Tedros, and that he was her prince. Sophie found out too, and she wasn't the least bit excited. In fact, she was really angry, and started to turn into a witch. She plotted evil attacks on Tedros and the School for Good, like putting lice in pillow cases. She wouldn't talk to Agatha or Tedros, unless it was a threat. She told Tedros one day that Princes keep their promises so unless he took her to the ball, he was evil. "I guess that solves the mystery about the attacks," she told him when he didn't reply to her earlier and hateful remark. By the end of the book, Agatha had accepted the fact that Tedros was her prince, and so did all the other girls. At the end of the Circus of Talents, Tedros had asked her to the ball, and suddenly every girl had a date, except for now-evil, haggish Sophie. Not wanting to reveal to much about the end of the book, we won't say any more except that there is a cliffhanger and two people die, and one dies and is then revived. Well we will give you one spoiler (the School Master dies) no more after that. Tedros and Agatha end up together and Sophie accepts it, and Tedros never made the same mistake that his father did, ever again. Age Tedros is supposedly 12-15. However, he told Sophie in the second book that when he was 16, he would inherit the castle, supposedly meaning in his last year of school, meaning he will become the King of Camelot at 16. It is said in the first two released Chapters of The Last Ever After that he is 15, almost 16. During the Last Ever After, it is mostly cold and snowy, suggesting his birthday is sometime in winter. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Evers